


Sleeping

by ASlick12



Series: Arashi Love Drabbles [3]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASlick12/pseuds/ASlick12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When arguments within the relationship occurred someone ended up sleeping in their cold bed alone for the night while the others slept contently wrapped around one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own them because owning human is illegal...their so tempting aren't they?

Fandom: 嵐   
Title: Sleeping  
Series: Arashi Love Drabbles  
Genre: Romance

The house itself was large and designed specifically to appease the pickier members of Arashi. It had only been a few months since Jun gave the 'okay' to move in and they were content living with one another. After the first month Jun's specially ordered bed finally arrived as they took to sleeping in their youngest members room because his bed was the largest and could comfortably fit all of them without hassles. When arguments within the relationship occurred someone ended up sleeping in their cold bed alone for the night while the others slept contently wrapped around one another. They rarely stepped in to stop the enraged member who decided to kick someone out because more often than not they were in the right. 

 

Everyone had yet to be kicked out of Jun's room but the youngest man until Jun and Sho went at it for the first time in their relationships. More often than not Kazu and Satoshi argued or Jun and Kazu argued about something silly. Sho and Jun hardly argued, mostly because Jun favored Sho, but Sho had seemingly did something to set Jun off that night and everyone was surprised to see him sitting on the couch in his angry sweater with a book clutched tightly in one of his hands when they returned. One by one they retreated to their private areas knowing not to mess with Jun if they were not the ones his anger was directed to. Sho was the last to arrive so they prepared silently for a shouting match while standing in the kitchen later that night and eating their take out. Jun never cooked when he was pissed off as if to spite everyone. 

 

The door opened and they knew it was Sho because Jun snapped his book shut with a resounding finality. Kazu shakes his head silently as they glance through the doorway to look at Sho and Jun. The pair are having a staring match as Sho takes off his shoes, coat, and tie with ease. "I am not in the mood for this right now Jun." It was a low mutter and it was obvious by the stiffness of Sho's shoulders that he had a rough day but they all knew Jun would not react well to Sho's blunt words since he was upset about something. Most of the other members had never seen the two of them fight since they rarely stayed around long enough to get angry when they were irritated. This was also true because Sho was the only one who could calm Jun down when he was pissed. 

 

"You damn well are going to fucking listen to what I have to say Sakurai Sho!" Sho stops in his trek to the bathroom. His eyes are impossibly wide, mirroring the rest of Arashi. Matsumoto Jun hated cursing; he felt that it dirtied someone in a way. He also felt that it made him look less attractive and made him appear fake to their fans because he wanted them to feel that what they saw was truly who he was. "You could have just said you didn't like them." 

 

It was simple and it piqued their interest. Was Jun angry about Sho's reaction to something he got for him. "Jun can we please talk about this later? You're too angry to listen to what I'll have to say anyway." Sho was exhausted, all of them knew that, and because of that he was lashing out at the only one willing to take his crap when he was like this. Tonight however Jun was not in the mood or the right mindset to deal with Sho's snappish attitude. 

 

"Alright..." Jun glances down at his nails from where he's sitting on the sofa and Sho's shoulders visibly relax a bit. "Since you don't want to explain why you didn't like the idea of something so important then you can fucking sleep somewhere else!" Sho's eyes widen because he had never gotten kicked out of the room by Jun and sometimes Jun would wait days until he let someone back in. Jun raises an eyebrow as if challenging Sho to really walk away right now. 

 

Satoshi shocks everyone when he steps out of the kitchen and raises his hands as if asking Jun not to attack him too. It was certainly a risky move. "Jun I know you're upset with him but he's exhausted. He's just being snippy with you because he hasn't got a lot of sleep. We all know how that is." Jun glares at him sharply and Kazunari knows that he just put himself in the direct line of fire. 

 

"J why don't you tell him why you're upset with him? Did he hurt your feelings?" Kazunari shrinks away from the scalding glare he's receiving and hopes like hell this is not going to turn into a shouting match like his and Satoshi's arguments do. He was only trying to help the situation and possible keep everyone out of the doghouse but Jun had other plans and he was only getting angrier with people stepping in. 

 

They watch cautiously as Jun stands without another word and walks into the hallway with his book in hand. "I'm going to bed." His door does not slam but the lock clicking into the place was all the finality they needed to know that not one of them would be joining their lover for the night. Sho is visibly shaking in rage and storms off down the hall slamming his bedroom door and then his bathroom door without another word and the other three are left to stare at the hallway in shock. 

 

"I didn't even say anything why am I being kicked out?" Masaki pouts quietly before rinsing out his glass and padding down the hall toward his own room. "I might as well do some research before the next filming." He hums happily to himself despite the tense atmosphere that everyone was left in. Masaki was never the one arguing since it was hard to get angry with him. Even Jun, the king of being able to be angry, could only frown at Masaki, hit him over the head with something, and then he still ended up kissing the older man with a small smile. Yelling at Masaki was like kicking a puppy. 

 

Kazunari frowns over at Satoshi when the other man looks at him with tender eyes. "Don't even think about it baka you got us into this mess by opening your mouth. You always choose the wrong time to say something." Kazunari huffs and treks down the hall leaving Satoshi to shake his head, grab his fishing magazine, and trek down the hall to his own room. It was certainly going to be a long night. 

~~嵐 ~~

The next morning Sho woke up feeling horrible with himself. Sure he felt rested but with a clear head he felt bad about the way he acted toward Jun. The younger man had every right to be upset with him and yet Sho still lashed out at Jun because Sho was exhausted. Kazunari and Masaki were both already gone because they had filming and Satoshi would be asleep for another hour or two. Jun should be up but when Sho entered the living room he knew that Jun was not up and did not plan to leave his room because he was still hurt. Despite everyone teasing him about his lack of cooking skills Sho could at least make something edible for breakfast and so he prepared a small breakfast for the three of them still in the house and plated one on a bedside tray as a peace offering toward Jun. The door was unlocked meaning Jun had hoped someone would come in a sleep with him but Sho would not tell any of them that. 

 

When he slipped into the room a few streams of morning light were hitting the floor through the curtains and Jun was rolled in a large ball of blankets. Only the top of his messy black haired head was visible through an opening at the top of the blankets. After sitting the tray down on the bedside table, Sho gently settles on the bed and begins peeling a few layer away from Jun's sleeping face. His cheeks were a bit red, probably from crying, and his hands were fisted around the innermost blanket near his chin but he was still sound asleep. "Machan it's time to wake up." Sho gently brushes his hair way form his face and Jun's eyes flutter a bit before opening blearily. Without a second thought Sho slides the younger man's glances over his nose and then runs his hand through Jun's hair again. Jun,still disoriented from being woken up, glances up at Sho in confusion. "I made you an apology breakfast for being such a jerk yesterday." 

 

Jun begins to sit up properly and when he's settled Sho places the tray over Jun's lap with a soft smile. Jun smiles at the less than petty presentation but begins eating anyway. If there was one thing they knew about Jun it was that no matter how skinny he was he loved to eat especially in the morning. Sho knows the younger man is going to speak when he pauses to finish chewing completely. "Why didn't you like them. I thought for sure you'd like how each one was different and could be worn without being really noticeable." His eyes are down cast now and he picks idly at his egg without looking up to meet Sho's eyes. 

 

"I'm sorry I made you feel like I didn't like them Machan." Jun glances up finally and notices the small frown toying at the corners of Sho's lips. Sho's hands find his hair again and he leans into the touch unconsciously. "You surprised me actually. I mean you took forever to tell us you loved us and to finally ask us to move into this loely house that you bought. I thought for sure you'd wait years before sharing an idea like this with one of us." 

 

Jun sighs softly and puts his chopsticks down on the tray to fully face Sho. "I've wasted so much time already making myself unhappy and I know that I'm happy with all of you but I want something that means that I belong to you." Sho nods softly and picks up Jun's hand to toy with his long fingers. "Did you at least like the designs?"   
"Jun I love them. I could tell how much thought you put into them for each of us. You made them something that we would all wear daily and yet they are also something we could wear to formal events. I love them really and I think they would be perfect for everyone." Jun grins blindingly up at Sho with all the love he could muster. Somehow having Sho's acceptance of the idea made it seem less silly to Jun. He loved the idea of each of them somehow having something that marked their choice to be in this relationship. It signified their love. "You picked a style of jewelry for each of us right? Tell me who's is who's." 

 

Jun grins brightly at Sho and leans over to press a lingering kiss to his lips. Sho listens in detail as Jun describes everything he wanted for each person and Sho could only stare at him. Sho could hardly grasp how his amazement could grow as he listened to just how much Jun saw of each other them. Each piece was significant to the person it belonged to. I was tied into their roles in the relationship but also the parts of them that made them amazing in Jun's eyes. Sho could only wonder how someone like Jun came into their lives. He was truly a heaven sent gift.


End file.
